1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical pickup is a device for recording information on an optical information recording medium (hereinafter referred to as an optical disk) and reading information from the optical disk. Such optical pickups are used widely in audio equipment, visual equipment, personal computers, and the like. Adhesives are used to assemble optical pickups. For example, JP 2003-85782 A describes a bonded structure as described below.
FIG. 11 is a schematic view of the bonded structure described in JP 2003-85782 A. A base 102 of an optical pickup is provided with two ribs 115. A light receiving element 121 is soldered to a plate 111 at a position not shown in FIG. 11. A first adhesive 131 is filled between the light receiving element 121 and each of the ribs 115, and a second adhesive 132 is filled between the plate 111 and each of the ribs 115. The first adhesive 131 produces a relatively small tensile force when it is cured, while the second adhesive 132 produces a relatively large tensile force when it is cured.
The position of the light receiving element 121 is adjusted to an optimum position relative to a light signal, and then the first adhesive 131 is applied between the light receiving element 121 and each of the ribs 115 and cured. After the first adhesive 131 is cured, the second adhesive 132 is applied between the plate 111 and each of the ribs 115 and cured. JP 2003-85782 A describes that by employing such a procedure, it is possible not only to suppress the displacement of the light receiving element 121 during the assembly but also to ensure the reliability against a temperature change.